


Хищные птицы

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2014 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, to ep2x17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит только впустить тьму внутрь, и она остается навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хищные птицы

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам эпизода 2х17, пафос.

1.

Хелена превращает свою месть в эпицентр шторма, закручивает вокруг нее свою жизнь и чужую смерть, и в этой круговерти именно месть становится её якорем, дающим твердость и опору.

Хелена мало спит – даже после очередного тяжелого, но, безусловно, результативного дня, который делает её на полшага ближе к своему отцу, она продолжает думать, строить планы, искать пути и совсем не считает трупы. Её счет давным-давно остановился на бессменном номере один, имя которому – Майкл Стэтон. Номером вторым станет Фрэнк Бертинелли, а всё, что между этими двумя величинами, не волнует Хелену: в конце концов, она не собирается размениваться на десятые и тысячные.

Её сны – как белое и чёрное: в первых она сжимает в руке крест, и Майкл тепло улыбается ей, так что Хелена чувствует – могла бы сдвинуть планету с орбиты от этой улыбки; во вторых она сжимает в руке только воздух, кровь, размазанную по ладони, и Майкл больше не улыбается, только смотрит остекленевшими невидящими глазами в потолок. Он похож на огромную бабочку, проткнутую иголкой ради красоты, и, целуя холодные губы мертвеца, Хелена просыпается.

Любой шторм, любой ураган оставляет после себя только горе и разрушение, но Хелена не замечает этого: ведь она живет на руинах собственного мира так долго, что даже не видит разницы.

Хелена впускает внутрь тьму, и, попав в благодатнейшую почву из возможных, тьма прорастает, заполняет собой всё, но в конце оставляет лишь пустоту.

2.

Убийство – это необходимость, Сара не получает от него удовольствия, но и угрызений совести не испытывает. Убийство – это работа, это привычный уклад вещей, это естественный отбор, в конце концов. Выживает сильнейший: об этом Саре известно не понаслышке.

Старлинг-Сити становится её слабостью, делает её неповоротливой и уязвимой. Она всё время думает о том, что правильно, и о том, что не может спокойно смотреть отцу в глаза, зная, чем занималась последние годы. Вот почему большинство членов Лиги теней не имеют семей и отказываются от старых имён – потому что, когда постоянно думаешь о ком-то, любишь кого-то, это делает тебя слабым. Когда приносишь свое прошлое на высоту тибетских гор, оно начинает жрать слишком много кислорода, и приходится выбирать.

В Старлинг-Сити Сара начинает думать о том, что всё может быть по-другому, что можно больше не быть машиной для убийств без права на ошибку, но у этих мыслей своя цена – разочарование в себе. Ради безопасности своей семьи Сара снова позволяет Чёрной Канарейке расправить крылья в полную силу и понимает, что почти скучала по этому ощущению безграничных возможностей. Можно убить врага любым из известных способов, можно подкрасться бесшумно и так же уйти, когда дело будет закончено, можно исчезнуть, раствориться огромной птичьей тенью между высоток города и не почувствовать ровным счетом ни-че-го.

В такие моменты Саре кажется, что скрываться во тьме и быть тьмой – это одно и то же.

3\. 

Брелок с надписью "30 дней" источает запах скисшего дешевого вина. Лорел знает, что на самом деле этот запах только в её голове, но вздрагивает каждый раз, когда достает из сумочки связку с ключами. Обратная сторона трезвого образа жизни – слишком много ненужных мыслей, слишком много свободного времени, слишком сильное желание сорваться. Каждый день превращается в непрекращающиеся торги со своей совестью, и Лорел кажется, что, наверное, две встречи в день в клубе анонимных алкоголиков – это мало.

Её утро начинается с вымученной улыбки самой себе и ломоты во всем теле, её вечер заканчивается в качестве живой декорации для полицейского представления – со связанными руками, в компании заложников и Охотницы. Тело по-прежнему ломит: её неплохо приложили спиной, и если Лорел доживет до завтра, то болеть будет еще сильнее.

Посреди комнаты с выбитыми стеклами, между огней аварийного освещения она чувствует себя почти как на встрече – вокруг люди, их слезы и их страх, и Охотница, в глазах которой теперь, на первый взгляд, нет ни того, ни другого.

Лорел смотрит на неё и думает о том, что при определенных обстоятельствах, наверное, могла бы быть на её месте. Слушает, как она говорит: "Стоит только впустить тьму внутрь, и она остается навсегда". И прокручивает эти слова в голове, будто они действительно значат что-то, и потом, точно заразившись духом охоты, идет на все, чтобы достичь цели – даже на шантаж главного прокурора.

В конце концов, Лорел совершает самую глупую ошибку из всех возможных – верит, что может укротить всех своих монстров.


End file.
